USS Lewinsky
USS Lewinsky is the eighth location in Carmageddon II, an aircraft carrier out at sea. General info and Maurice Stalwart in the upper deck.]] The USS Lewinsky carries several fighter jets and helicopters. It's equipped with gun batteries along the sides of the ship, on the top (flight) and middle decks. Falling off into the sea activates a recovery. The racers normally start on the flight deck, a huge bland platform without elevations. There are some ramps here and there, and the parked jet fighters can become obstacles, but other than that the only other point of interest is the control tower. Located at the North, inside it lurks the evil admiral that must be killed at the end of Hard Core. The lower deck can be reached via two large elevators. These elevators allow travel between the top and middle decks, but can crush anything caught underneath them (this may even cause them to jam sometimes). Other than using the elevators, the player may also drop from the outside edges of the flight deck to the lower one - if they find a suitable platform to land on. There's even one platform in particular that allows access to a "hidden" area. The lower deck is also bland, but in comparison to the upper, it's far more complex. The gun batteries here are on platforms, jutting from the sides of the ship. There are more jets and helicopters down here, as well as a few other obstacles. A ramp next to the elevators leads to a small raised path, circling the room. There are 2 doors on the West wall; One of them is locked, while the other grants access to an elevator that leads to an even lower deck. Unfortunately, this deck (containing computers and the ship's engine room) cannot be reached unless the player is in the mission, Hard Core. Opinions Most players stay away from this level for a number of reasons. To begin with, it's rather dull and small. It's hard to find opponents because they have so much room to hide, and the same principle may apply to pedestrians. But by far, the biggest reason is that a glitch in this level makes some opponents unreachable most of the time. And since there are so many opponents around the time the player finds this level (8 opponents), it's hard to waste them all before one of them triggers the glitch. Goodies Because this level is so bland, it's quite easy to find APO powerups. There are some on the control tower, but the player needs some good skill in using the kangaroo on command to reach them. A couple of APO powerups are in the lower deck, on top of the crates. The player doesn't even need kangaroo on command to reach them: dropping from the ledge above might do the trick. Glitch There is one door in the bowels of the ship which can never be opened: Sometimes, an opponent may get stuck in the inaccessible room behind it. For more info, see USS Lewinsky door. For a way to get in the room (though there's still no way out), see USS Lewinsky mission room. Trivia The ship is named after Monica Lewinsky, who was the subject of a sex scandal with US President Bill Clinton at the time. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Carmageddon II Category:Puns